River
by btr is awesome121
Summary: Soulmates are interesting to Michael
1. Chapter 1

To Michael Mell the idea of soulmates was brilliant. Having that connection with someone, because of a little charm is astounding to him. This little charm that is almost like a tattoo when you are born, but it'll turn to more into a bracelet as you grow older. This concept is so weird, but oddly complex to Michael.

Most people who find their soulmates are ecstatic and blissfully in love. His friends Jake Dillinger and Rich Goskina are soulmates. They hardly leave each other and they look so in love. They are the sickeningly cute couple people dream they have. Michael wants that, he wants that kind of love that Jake and Rich have.

A sweet romantic one that was cliche as hell. He wants what Rich and Jake have. They hardly are ever apart, and they're so in love. Michael is secretly is a hopeless romantic, though if he was confronted he'd deny it.

Michael loves little romantic gestures, like bringing flowers to someone, or forehead kisses. God forehead kisses make him weak to the knees and feel all giddy. He loves hugs from behind so much. He loves them just as much as he smokes weed in his basement with Jeremy.

He loves Jeremy, he longs for his best friend to be his soulmate almost praying every night. Wishing on every star in the sky. He thinks about this as he slings down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. He thinks about how much of a sap he is then he reminds himself he is still a badass and he doesn't care.

He escapes for a while allowing the hot water to cascade down his body and let the steam clear his mind. While washing his hair, he is at peace for once in his crazy mind.

Wrapping his fluffy towel around his waist he walks back to his room and dresses in his same red hoodie he always wear and jeans. He falls back to his bed with a sigh, grabbing his phone and glasses off of his bedside table. Jamming his glasses on his face and firing a text to Jeremy, he sighs again and scoots so he is laying down.

His phone vibrates signaling he has received a text from Jeremy. Well a text but he knew it was from Jeremy. The text said that Jeremy would come over to his because his parents were fighting again.

Jeremy's parents were classic cases of people finding their soulmate but ignored them. The world, the _universe_ rebelled against them. The Heere's fight _all_ the time, and their son is caught in the middle. Although ignoring soulmates were uncommon, it wasn't unheard. Jeremy's parents were drunk the night Jeremy was conceived, and Jeremy's dad was raised to marry the mother of his child. Of course Mr. Heere never blamed Jeremy, so he gave up his happiness and his soulmate for Jeremy, it wasn't his fault he was only a cluster of cells at the time. Jeremy's mom on the other side is totally different. His mother blamed him for everything, she blamed her for the happiness she was forced to give up to raise Jeremy.

She blamed him for the stretch marks that littered her body, it was his fault he grew in her body. It was his fault she lost her soulmate, she lost his happiness.

It was always his fault, it did a number on his self-esteem. It made Michael sad to see this, this was why Jeremy had gotten a squip. Jeremy walks into Michael's room, and sigh as he lays down next to Michael.

"I hate them," Jeremy grumbles

"I know," Michael sighs rolling over to face Jeremy

"Do you think I'll ever find my soulmate?" Jeremy sighs sadly

"Yeah, I do," Michael smiles

"I hope your right,"

"I am,"

"Jeremy you'll find him/her I promise,"

"Are you wearing your charm?"

"...Yeah I always do,"

"I'll have to bring mine next time,"

Michael looked puzzled "Why?"

"I have a theory Micah,"

"Oh,"

Jeremy perked up "What if we actually were soulmate Micah,"

"Go on I'm listening,"

"Well like we've been friends for ever and we've done stuff together since we were kids. You've still like me after that party and well maybe if we were it would take the pressure off of both of us,"

"Maybe,"

The boys end up playing video games until midnight were they decided to smoke a little before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday morning was always a lovely thing at the Mell's . Michael's parents always made a huge buffet of food for breakfast for him and Jeremy. Assuming Jeremy would be there, and was correct most of the time. They always present the most loving and stable environment for the blue eyed boy. This was just typical for David and Ingrid, they knew Jeremy's parents from high school.

They knew what kind of man Jeremy's dad is, he's an honorable one, whereas his mother was a whore for lack of better words. She was self-consedied and did not know the word no. She was a bully, and was voted most likely to get pregnant at college.

Jeremy woke up first, stretched his tired limbs and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looks back at Michael for a moment before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. Once he relieved himself he walks back to Michael's room, where Michael was just waking up, sleepily looking for his glasses.

Once he found them and jabbed them on his face, they head upstairs where Michael's parents are around the kitchen island. The island consisted of foods that Jeremy loves. There was blueberry pancakes, candied bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. Michael's parents must of heard the conversation that Michael and Jeremy had shared the night before. Jeremy felt his heart swell and and his tears well up with tears.

"Thank you," he warbles looking down before looking back at the family

"Don't thank us honey, oh your dad said that you will be staying here for the week honey. So after breakfast Michael will drive you over to grab your clothes," Michael's mom smiles warmly at the broken teen. Michael and Jeremy loaded their plates. The adults laugh before following suit.

"So Jeremy, started thing about colleges?" David asks while they all were seated munching happily

"Uh yeah Pace or Keystone or Siena,"

"Oh wow in New York,"

"Yeah,"

"Well dad, I was thinking of Pace too. Maybe Saint Rose, or Quinnipiac," Michael chimes with a mouth full of food

" Anak, huwag kang makipag-usap sa iyong bibig," Ingrid scoleded **(I do not speak Filipino so I translated with google translate. Translation is Son, don't talk with your mouth full)**

"Sorry ina," Michael apologized

"Anyway why New York," his dad asks

"Because New Jersey's boring," Michael lied.

"Uh huh,"

After breakfast the boys cleared the table and washed the dishes before hopping into Michael's PT cruiser. The drive there was silent, Jeremy was fearing the worst.

"Jerm, what's up,"

"Her,"

"Screw her dude,"

When they pull up into Jeremy's driveway, Jeremy gets out and grab his clothes and stuff. Not forgetting his charm, he wasn't going to let Michael out of this. When they got back to Michael's house, the boys run down to the basement.

"Can I see your charm," Jeremy asks

"Um..sure but Jer whatever happens you're still my best friend,"

"You're still my favorite person," Jeremy smiles and holds out his bracelet. It was half of a heart that says player 1.

Michael gasp and quickly holds out his wrist with the bracelet said player 2. Jeremy connected it his charm to Michael's and it fit perfectly like it was meant to be. Michael look up at Jeremy with shock. Jeremy mirrored the same shocked face.

"Oh my god," Jeremy starts "oh my god Micah look! We're soulmates look!" Jeremy excitedly say smiling and leaning forward to hug him.

"I can't believe it," Michael smiles "oh my god Jerm,"

Jeremy pulled back out and quickly kissed Michael's nose

"You and I are gonna be okay Jer. I promise you we will,"


	3. Chapter 3

They were soul mates, what did that mean for them though? Of course Michael wanted this more than anything, but was Jeremy ready? With his hectic and crazy home life, he didn't want to put any more strain on Jeremy. He loves Jeremy so much it hurts thats why he can't be his boyfriend yet.

"Micah," Jeremy spoke up after a while. They were laying on the bed cuddling. Jeremy had his head on Michael's chest, with an arm wrapped around Michael's stomach. Michael had an arm wrapped around Jeremy's waist with their legs entwine.

"Yeah Jer," he speaks up lazily

"What now?" he questions quietly

"What do you mean buddy,"

"Like...ugh I don't even know. Everything's so messed up, like I wanna be with you so badly but my mom...man, she's getting worse man. I don't want to put you through her wrath."

"Well I wanna be with you too, babe. We don't have to go so fast Jer, we don't have to be dating right now, we don't gotta tell your mom. We don't have to tell anyone if you don't wanna. I'm fine with anything because I have you,"

"You're such a sap,"

They lay in silence for a little bit. Enjoying their company and security that was provided. Jeremy felt safe for once in his hectic life he was safe.

"So the homecoming dance is coming up," Michael brings up after a while.

"Yeah," Jeremy cranes his neck to look at his friend.

"Go with me?"

"Sure, on one condition."

"Oh?"

"You gotta teach me how to dance," Jeremy says with a sly smirk

"Deal Heere," Michael laughs and places a kiss on Jeremy's temple.

It grows silent again, both boys are blushing a crimson color. Not use to having someone this intimate like this. It felt natural though. Michael made a move to get up, only to have Jeremy hold him down. "Stay," he begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Jer-bear I gotta take a leak bud, I'll be right back I promise," Michael said gently

"Okay," Jeremy mumbled before loosening his grip on Michael.

As soon as Michael got up, Jeremy rolled back onto his back with a sigh. He was so lucky to have Michael. Thinking back to that night at Jake Dillinger's party where he and Michael had that fight. It wasn't a fight per say, but it was for them. He had let his squip take control of him and it hurt his best friend, his soulmate. His desire to fit in and impress his mom made him do crazy shit. He was such an idiot, he hurt the only person who took care of him just for this desire to feel needed. He got a squip for God's sake.

"Back Jer," Michael bounces back into the room.

"I'm sorry Michael,"

"For what,"

"For calling you a l-loser, for ditching you for that stupid computer."

"Oh Jer, you don't have to keep apologizing,"

"You keep saying that,"

Michael frowned

"I mean it Jeremy, you made a mistake it happens."

"I hurt you though,"

"The SQUIP hurt you,"

"You're so nice to me Micah,"

"You're my player 2"

"And your soulmate,"

"Yeah _my_ soulmate," Michael sat on the bed prompting Jeremy t sit up. Michael pulled Jeremy into his lap moving stray hairs from his face. "Remember what I told you whenever you feel insecure or anxious,"

"Yeah,"

"Good because I mean it Jere,"

...

It was Monday now, Michael and Jeremy was in Michael's PT Cruiser with Chole, Christine and Jenna.

"So we have something to tell you guys at lunch," Jeremy mumbles

"Oh," Jenna mumbles from her phone

Jeremy pulls at his sleeves a nervous habit he picked up a while ago. No one noticed him doing this but Michael. When he parked he pulled Jeremy to the side. He took a hold of Jeremy's hand entwining their fingers. "We don't have to tell them Jeremy,"

Jeremy smiled back and squeeze Michael's hand " We should,"

"Okay well then go to class," Michael drops Jeremy's hand and started to leave.

"Wait," Jeremy calls pulling Michael back and placing a hand on the back of his head and places a kiss on his forehead. Michael melted in the touch

"Get to class silly," Jeremy giggles

While in AP govt Jake noticed Michael was flustered but he was smiling happily. He smiled to himself, he knew that he and Jeremy had been through a lot. So seeing one of them happy and smiling is really good. It's good to see one of them happy.

Jeremy was standing in line but quickly realized that he didn't need too. Michael usually buys him lunch when he is leaves to go to 7/11. Michael walked in anyway with sushi from their favorite sushi take out place. Smiling to himself, _of course you idiot_. He thought. Going over to their table where Michael, Brooke, Chole, Christine, Jenna, Rich, and Jake were already sitting.

"Hey I got your favorite," Michael smile

"Thanks Mikey," Jeremy smiles back brightly

"Headphones where's my lunch," Rich jokes slamming the table and laughing.

"So anyways, Michael and I have to tell you guys something," Jeremy perks up, taking his container out of the bag.

"Go on," Chole pushes

Jeremy looked at Michael for reassurance "we're soulmates," Jeremy smile

"Oh my God really? That's awesome guys," Christine beams excitedly.

"So are you guys dating?" Brooke asks

Michael sigh and rubs his hand over his face "nah, not yet,"

"Why?" Jake asks wrapping an arm over Rich's shoulder, bringing him closer to his side.

"Because Jerm isn't in a place to have a relationship," Michael explains

"Yeah my mom's been brutal, like, worse than usual," Jeremy shrugs

"I saw you two kissing this morning," Jenna states

"You saw me kissing Michael's forehead, Jenna." Jeremy corrects

"It was cute," Jenna shrugs

"So you aren't dating?" Chloe asks looking very confused

"Yeah," Jeremy nods

"But you're so affectionate." Brooke points out

"They were before too," Christine chimes in

Michael sighs "It is like a sort of comfort for us. We've been doing stuff like that since we were young,"

"Well you guys are very cute together," Christine smiles


	4. Chapter 4

The week was up, Jeremy had to back home. It made him sad because he would be away from his soulmate. He felt safe with Michael and his family. They were so loving and stable, unlike his own family and he didn't want to go home to that. He didn't want to go home to fighting and belittling. So while he was packing up his stuff into his duffle bag, Michael watched his soulmate sadly.

"Jerm, come here for a sec," Michael beckons. When Jeremy was facing Michael, he wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boy's lanky frame. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, he just broke down in Michael's arms. Heavy sobs escapes his lips and shudders as he cries. Michael didn't care though, he let Jeremy cry. He needed it, he was sheltered for a week only to return to this hell.

"I don't wanna go home," Jeremy says muffled by his sobs and Michael's shoulder.

"I know, I know Jer, it was fun though this week. It wasn't the first time you'd stay 'll be more times." Michael whispers. Jeremy's sobs were quieted after a little bit into little sniffles. He looks up at Michael and smile. Michael lean down to Jeremy and capture his lips into a chaste kiss. Jeremy hesitated for a few seconds before he kisses back. They pulled back after a couple of seconds. Jeremy smiled again, and let go of Michael.

"Here I'll help you pack, then we'll go to Mcdonalds, sound good? Then I'll drive you home, the long way okay?"

"God you're so nice to me,"

Just as promised Michael helped Jeremy pack, they went to Mcdonalds and now they were sitting in Michael's car in Jeremy's driveway. Michael grabs Jeremy's hand and squeezed it, Jeremy almost melted at this because Michael always made him feel safe and secured

"I'll text you," Jeremy mumbles getting out of the car, dropping Michael's hand and taking his bag. He blew a kiss to Michael before entering his house. His mother and father were sitting in the living room.

"Did you have fun this week kiddo?" Jeremy's dad asked

"Yeah, it's always fun with the Mells," Jeremy smiled

"Oh come on Howard," Jeremy's mom whined rolling her eyes "was it better than being here with us?" she spat

"Actually, mom yes it was. Michael treats me like a younger brother despite being older than him. Ingrid and David treats me like I'm part of their family. They actually cared enough to ask me about my grades and how's school going," Jeremy calmly tells his mom.

His mother looks shocked but quickly regained her composure "Oh sure it was better than here," she snorts "They get to deal with my piece of shit son."

"If I'm such a piece of shit son, then why are still here?"

"Because your my responsibility"

"There's such a thing as joint custody,"

"Yeah yeah, or you could do better job,"

"For what? I literally do everything I can to make you happy but it's never enough. I get it I'm not good enough I never will be, but you know what I'm happy with myself mom. I don't have to impress anyone else because in a couple of months I'll be 18, and then I'll be leaving for college. I'll have enough money one day to move dad away from a monster of a women,"

"How dare you Jeremiah Joseph Heere. Do you see this Howard, do you see how he treats me,"

Jeremy's dad sighs and rubs a hand over his face

"Crystal you started this. You attacked him I'm not surprised at what he said,"

Crystal huffed and stormed off. Howard move towards his son and hug him. Jeremy leans into their embrace, wrapping his arms around his dad. A tear escapes and runs down his face.

"I'm proud of you son," Howard whispers

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you,"

"Go ahead Jer,"

"I found my soulmate,"

"That's great, kid, who's the lucky girl,"

"Boy...um it's Michael,"

"Are you two dating,"

"No,"

Later that night, Jeremy calls Michael to tell him he told his dad after a fight he had with his mom. Michael just listens because he knows this might of happen. After hanging up his mom came in his room.

"You really don't like it here Jeremy?" she asks sadly

"No I don't," he sighs

"Why?"

"...I rather not say,"

"Is it me,"

"...can we just not talk about it,"

"So it is me?"

"Yes mom it's you,"

She sighs and sits by Jeremy on his bed. He shifted uncomfortably. Afraid he'll be blame again for something he cannot control

"Well it's not my fault honey," she drawls

"Whatever mom, just blame me again. It's all my fault anyway, I get it. I'm not good enough for you, I'm a horrible son, I'm never going to find my soulmate because everyone hates me."

"No honey,"

"Yes, mom. You say that to me all the time. Don't tell me it's not true because it is,"

Sighing in defeat Crystal gets up and walk out of the room. When he was sure that she went downstairs he walks to his window and slips out into the dark of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"She said what?" Christine seethes. They were sitting at their table at lunch. Jeremy had just told them about what happened between his mom and him. The huge fight they had that occurred after returning home from the Mells.

"She said-" he was hastily cut off by Christine

"I know I just- how could a mother say such horrible things to her child," Christine waves her hands dramatically

Jeremy leans closer to Michael resting his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael turns his head to place a kiss on his soft, fluffy hair.

"As pure as it this moment is you guys really should just kiss already," " Jenna says from her phone.

The table laughs as Jeremy and Michael stare blankly at them, not moving their position though.

"Ugh why are you guys so perfect?" Brooke rested a hand on her cheek "Like honestly they're the purest couple ever and they aren't even a couple,"

"Guys we are right here," Michael snorts

"Shh...we don't hear you," Brooke laughs

When the bell rings, they all go to their respective classes. Except Michael and Jeremy.

"I enjoy what we're doing but what are we?" Jeremy asks

"Well what do you wanna be Jer" Michael asks

"You can't turn this on me Micah," Jeremy whines

" I can because I want to be whatever you want us to be Jeremy,"

" I wanna be with you Micah. I wanna be your boyfriend, and I don't care about my mom anymore she doesn't control me. She doesn't control us,"

"Then Jeremiah Heere will you be my boyfriend,"

"Yes,"

"Wanna skip the rest of the day,"

"God yes."

Second bell rang and the boys make it to Michael's old beat up car. Jeremy looked up out of the window, thinking about is mothers. His mother's crazy obsession to make him feel miserable. Why would he think that it isn't fair that she wasn't okay with how her life turned out.

Crystal say in Jeremy's room, her son is at school right now. She thinks about everything she's done to him. Tears well up and run down her face, ruining her makeup but she doesn't care. She saw Jeremy's pain, she saw it everyday. Everyday the pain she sees in her son's face, pain she inflicted on him because of her. She loves her son, she really does. She gets angry at herself because she should of made his childhood memorable not miserable. She gave up her soulmate but not for Jeremy, but to be a mother. She wanted to be a mother forever and with her soulmate.

"Crystal I'm heading out," Howard calls from the doorframe "What's wrong,"

"I'm a horrible mother," she sniffles Howard stays silent as moves to sit next to her "Jeremy's my baby and all I've ever done is hurt him,"

"Then try to be a better mother to him Crys instead of belittling him,"

"How Howard?"

"Well, we'll have a family dinner tonight maybe invite Michael since you know they've been friends for ever,"

"I'd like that,"

"Ask about his AP test any of them,"

"Thanks Howard really

Michael and Jeremy sits at the table with Jeremy's parents. Under the table Michael squeezes Jeremy's hand.

"So how was school boys?" Howard asks smiling warmly at the pair

"It was fine Mr. Heere," Michael replies

"So Jer, I hear you had an AP test,"

"Yeah it was good,"

"That's really great honey,"

"Thanks mom."

"So you boys find your soulmate,"

"Um can we not talk about this," Jeremy mumbles

"Oh so you have,"

"Crys let it go."

"No I'm intrested."

"Fine it is Michael. He's my soulmate, happy," Jeremy yells and storms off with Michael trailing behind him

"Crystal you said you wanted to be a better mother. You gotta listen to our boy,"

"You're right I'm sorry,"

"Apologize to Jeremy,"

There they sat with Jeremy in the other room with his boyfriend comforting him.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jeremy and Michael made it out to Michael's car while Crystal sits in the living room. She thought long and hard about how she's messed up. She realizes she doesn't let up. When he wants to drop something she doesn't. She just keeps pressing and pressing. She then realize she needs to get help. She needs to get help with her needs. So she makes a call and tells Howard and then sits and wait for Jeremy to come home.

Jeremy enters the house hours later and was greeted by his mother.

"Hey honey can you come sit," Crystal pats the seat next to her. Jeremy cautiously does so "honey I'm going away for a bit,"

"Again?" he asks timidly

"Yes honey but not for drugs and alcohol like last time honey. I'm going for help. I need help Jeremiah, mental help just that your dad and you can't provide,"

"Okay,"

It was the night of homecoming when Michael came by the house. Jeremy was happier now that his mom was gone but he knew better. So Michael made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door. opened it

"Hi Michael," Howard beems

"Hi, ," Michael smiles

"Jeremy is still changing. Hey listen we never got to have that talk."

"Oh?"

"Look, Jere has been through a lot I know you know that since you helped me sober up. I uh I need to know you won't hurt him like Crystal and I,"

"Believe me Mr. Heere I don't ever want to hurt him he's been through so much it's hard on me to see him suffer,"

"Good answer kid. Ah Jere look at you."

"Uh thanks dad,"

"Michael why don't you get next to Jeremy and I'll get a picture of you guys,"

They lined up and Howard took some pictures before Jeremy got bored. The boys piled into Michael's car and Michael drove to the school.

"You seem happier honey," michael says at a stop light

"I guess I am," Jeremy smiles

"That's good I'm glad babe,"

" I heard what you said Micah,"

"Well it is true,"

"I would kiss you but you're driving,"

Michael laughed as he pulled into the parking lot. He turned to Jeremy and smiled pulling him into a kiss.  
"I'm happy you're happy Jere. You deserve it,"

"I'm happy because of you," Jeremy smiles a goofy smile. "Let's go inside before Brooke pulls us out of your car,"

They go in and meet up with their friends. Jeremy and Michael dance for a little bit until the dj puts on a slow song. Michael turned to Jeremy and offer his hand which Jeremy takes his hand and Michael leads them putting Jeremy's hand on his neck and placing his own on the slim boy's waist. They sway and Jeremy rests his head on Michael's shoulder.

" _What's that playing on the radio?  
Why do I start swaying to and fro?  
I have never heard that song before  
But if I don't hear it anymore  
It's still familiar to me  
Sends a thrill right through me  
'Cause those chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to"_

Michael starts singing along to the song as they dance around in circles in the gym. _  
_" _Those magic changes  
My heart arranges  
A melody that's never the same  
A melody that's calling your name  
And begs you please come back to me"_

Jeremy joins in singing softly smiling up at Michael _  
Please return to me,  
Don't go away again,  
Oh make them play again  
The music I want to hear as once again  
You whisper in my ear  
Oh, my darling uh huh  
I'll be waiting by the radio,"_

They sway back and forth around the gym. _  
_" _You'll come back to me someday I know  
Been so lonesome since our last goodbye  
But I'm singing as I cry-why-ay  
While the bass is sounding  
While the drums are pounding  
Beatings of my broken heart  
Will rise to first place on the charts  
Oh, my heart arranges  
Oh, those magic changes  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh, yeah, whoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoooo"_

They finish the song but stay there for a minute and too.

"You know this song reminds me about us." Michael says when they sit down in the hallway

"Yeah?" Jeremy sits next to him kinda close cuddling closer. Placing his head on Michael's shoulder and Michael wrapping an arm around him.

"Yeah, it was weird I thought I never have you as my soulmate you know because you were for sure convince it was Christine. Then the SQUIP happened and my feelings never changed Jeremy."

"Damn Michael,"

The night went on forever and neither boy didn't want to end


	7. Chapter 7

The boys night could of lasted forever. Sadly though it came to an end, with one last slow dance. Jeremy's night was wonderful. He had realized by the end of the dance that he was truly, madly, deeply in love with Michael Mell. Finding his soulmate was the best thing that could ever happen to him. Even in the midst of his hectic home life, he felt super safe and secure.

Michael had a great night too. His boyfriends parents were finally getting the help they needed. His boyfriend seemed happier, which is everything he wanted. The dance itself was pretty boring for Michael. He's not used to being at school functions, considering most of his school life he was the target of ridicule. It wasn't until this year where everything fell into place. After the incident with the fall play, he had slowly gained popularity via Jeremy.

It's been a week since the homecoming dance, a week since Crystal decided to go get the help she needed. It's been a nice break for Howard and Jeremy. Michael had been around every night for dinner with the Heere men. His parents even sent him over a couple of times with desert. Howard, has been more relaxed, because his son was being so open around him. Usually Micahel and Jeremy would sneak off into Jeremy's room. Since Crystal's been gone they actually spend time with him. He feels like he's one of the boys, joining in on there very intense gaming sessions, and offering advice with their upcoming SATs and college applications. Even though both boys were still juniors, they already decided on what colleges they wanted to go to. Or at least started thinking about it, which was great for them but it made Howard feel a little sad inside. Jeremy's tried his best to tell his dad he'd still be home every weekend and to call every day but it wasn't the same as having him there.

"Hey dad," Jeremy says as he walks into the house with Micheal trailing behind him.

"Hey boys," Howard says from his newspaper.

"Is that mom on the cover?" Jeremy questions coming closer to his father

"Huh I guess it is,"

On the cover was Crystal Heere in the hospital for an apparent drug overdose. The headline indicated that it was from the mental health hospital that administered the drug but didn't check on the dosage. Howard had gotten a call a little earlier in the morning about it.

"Did you know?" Michael asks

"Yeah, got a call early this morning while you boys were in school,"

"Is she okay?" Jeremy whispers. Michael moves to be closer to him, putting his arms around his waist and burying his face in his neck.

"She passed away late afternoon," Howard says quietly.

A tear slips down Jeremy's cheek, he shouldn't be upset because that women was an asshole to him but he is because christ that was his mother. She wasn't perfect but he loved her and she loved him.

"It's okay Jeremy, to cry," Michael mumbles into his ear.

"Kiddo, we should go to the hospital, to say good bye,"

"Okay dad," the boys follow Howard to his car. Jeremy sat next to Micahel, holding his hand and resting his head on Michael's shoulder, while Michael would turn to the side and kiss Jeremy's hair every once and awhile. Michael was always a source of comfort for Jeremy and now they're comforting each other. When they arrived at the hospital Howard told the receptionist who they were. He held his wrist out to sign in and at the same time she went to grab something. Their charms fitted with each other. Howard pulled his hand back in shock.

"This is terrible timing but I'm Brittany, I think we went to school together," Brittany said lightly

"Yeah. You were the head cheerleader." Howard chuckles

"Yeah sorry about your wife,"

"Don't be. We were miserable," Howard's face dropped "Oh my god that's so terrible of me to say. She's the mother of my son."

"Hey, Howie it's okay. You guys looked miserable whenever you were out." she says comfortingly


End file.
